Open Your Eyes
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: Ben and Michael are home alone one night. When they have sex, the condom breaks. Now, Michael is in danger of being HIV positive. He then ends up hospitalized. Can he be saved before it's too late?
1. Prologue–Special Time

**This is my first Queer as Folk fanfiction.**

 **I DO NOT OWN QUEER AS FOLK.**

* * *

 **Prologue/Special Time**

" _Michael... Michael, open your eyes please. Michael."_

" _Michael."_

" _Please wake up, Michael."_

" _Mikey."_

" _Please wake up, sweetheart."_

 _Michael Novotny could hear voices around him, but didn't have the energy to open his eyes. He was admitted to the hospital yesterday, because he had a major asthma attack. Plus, he has multiple infections. One infection in particular. Michael is now HIV Positive._

I know what you may be thinking: _"What the hell happened! How did Michael get infected in the first place?"_

 _Here's how it happened:_

* * *

Michael and Ben were home alone. Hunter was spending the night at a friend's house. As much as they love Hunter, they love having the house to themselves. They were laying on the couch and Michael was wrapped in Ben's arms. "Mmm... I'm so glad Hunter's gone for the night."

"Why's that?"

"Because..." Michael turned onto his stomach so he was looking at his husband. "I get to spend time with my hunky husband."

"Mmm. You're pretty hunky yourself."

Michael laughed and kissed Ben. Ben ran his fingers through Michael's hair. Michael continued to kiss Ben and it soon turned out into a make out session. Ben stopped him for a second. "Whoa, take it easy there, buddy."

"I can't help it. I want you."

"Well then..." They both stood up and Ben twirled Michael like they were ballroom dancing. "I think that can be arranged." He brought Michael back in and wrapped his arms around him from the front. He kissed and nipped at Michael's neck.

Michael giggled. "Stop. You know that drives me nuts."

"Really? Then... After you, my love." He did a gesture like a prince would do for his princess. Michael giggled again and hit Ben's shoulder playfully before kissing him again. They went to their room for the night and Ben shut the door. Michael jumped into bed and Ben laughed. He loved the way Michael acted all child-like.

"Ben, I can't tell you how tired I am..." he smiled seductively and crawled to the end of the bed. "...buuuttt not too tired to let you have your way with me. And then..." He got off the bed and went over to Ben. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. " _I_ can have _my_ way with _you._ " He kissed Ben and looked at him. "How's that sound?"

"Mmm... That sounds wonderful, Boy Toy Wonder."

Michael smiled. "I love when you call me that."

"It _definitely_ says a lot about you."

"Care to _show me_ how much that name says about me?"

"Mmm... don't mind if I do." Ben leaned in and crashed his lips against Michael's. Michael kissed back and as it got heated, he worked on the buttons of Ben's shirt. Once they were undone, he helped Michael slide it off and it fell to the floor. Michael's hands made their way to Ben's belt and he whipped it off, tossing it aside. Ben messed with the hem of Michael's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. Pretty soon, everything was off and in a pile on the floor. Michael laid Ben down on the bed and grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer. He opened it and slid it on. Ben grabbed Michael's waist and rolled them over so Ben was on top. "I'm taking control of the situation, and I'm gonna give you the best treatment possible."

Michael smiled. "That sounds wonderful. All right, Professor... Do as you please."

Ben smirked. "My pleasure."


	2. Finding Out

**I DO NOT OWN QUEER AS FOLK.**

 **Finding Out**

The next morning, Ben woke up at around 10. He looked over to find that Michael was still sleeping, so he carefully got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his class at 12.

About an hour later, Michael finally woke up. He opened his eyes and stretched. Ben finished buttoning his shirt and saw in the mirror that Michael woke up. He turned around. "Well, good morning, sleepy head."

Michael yawned. "Morning." Ben went over and kissed him. Michael smiled and stretched. "What time is it?"

"11. I woke up and you were still asleep, so I let you sleep and got ready."

"I been asleep this whole time you were getting ready?" Ben nodded. "Huh... It's a wonder why I didn't wake up. I'm a very light sleeper."

"No, you're not. You were pretty much dead asleep." Michael shrugged and sat up. Ben went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Michael was about to empty their garbage pail, when something in it caught his eye and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Ben?"

Ben came out, in his jacket and fixing his tie. "Yeah?"

"Remember last night when we... had sex?"

"Yeah. That was great, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. Um... did you, by any chance, use a condom?"

"Yes. We always use condoms, because I don't want you getting infected."

"We might have a problem."

"Why?"

"The condom we used..." Michael tried finding the right words as not to upset Ben. Ben probably had a pretty good idea of what was to be said. "...broke."

Ben didn't know what to say. He was at a loss for words. He had his mouth open a little bit and his eyes were full of worry. "Oh... Michael." He walked over and sat next to Michael. He enveloped Michael in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry."

Michael let go and looked up at him. "For what?"

"For..." Ben tried finding the right words. "...this. For probably giving it to you. I'm so sorry."

"What? It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. The condom broke."

"Yes, it is, Michael. I'm HIV positive. Now you might be infected too and it's my fault."

A tear dripped down Ben's cheek and Michael wiped it away. "Hey..." He put his hands on Ben's cheeks. "I can't help who I fall for. I just happened to fall for a guy who's positive. It was bound to happen eventually, so..."

"Wait, you _wanna_ be positive?"

"Not really. But I guess I don't have a choice now. When I threatened to stab myself with your needle... I was just trying to scare you into making you realize what you were doing, and what you were losing. Now, it's _me_ that's losing out."

"You're not losing out. You just have to be more careful, eat healthier, and exercise, that's all."

"Well, the good news is that if I'm positive too now, we don't have to use condoms."

"Um... yeah."

Michael saw the worry in Ben's eyes. "What?"

"You know, if you _are_ positive, we'll have to tell your mother."

"Are you crazy? Do you _wanna_ die?"

"No, but we have to tell her."

"Okay, okay... We'll tell her, but," he pointed a finger at Ben and said, "be prepared to hear about it."

Ben laughed. "I know. I know I will."

"And... _after_ we find out if I'm positive."

"All right. We'll do whatever you want. I love you so much."

Ben leaned in and kissed him. Michael leaned on Ben and Ben rubbed his arm. Michael said, "I love you too." He looked up at Ben and a tear rolled down his cheek. Ben wiped it away with his thumb.

"Okay, well... I have to go now. We'll figure this out later, though." He kissed Michael one more time before leaving their room.

Hunter walked through the front door. "Hey, Ben."

"Hey, Hunter. Do me a favor: keep an eye on Michael today. He's really upset."

"Why?"

"Something happened last night."

"What?"

"We... you know, and the condom we used broke."

"What?!"

"Shh! Shh! Keep it down. Keep it–" He sighed. "Look, Michael's upset enough already, and so am I, so do not tell anyone, especially Brian or Debbie. They will murder me."

"Got it, dude. Don't tell anyone."

"You can tell Michael that you know... that's it."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Keep this a secret, but I can tell Michael I know."

"Cool. I have to go now. Bye, buddy. See you later." He went out the door and left.

Hunter didn't know what to think. He ran his hand through his hair and then looked up. He clamped his hands on the back of his neck in frustration. He looked down at the floor and then back up. "Oh god! This isn't happening! Ugh!" He sighed in frustration.

He walked to Michael and Ben's room. He poked his head in. Michael was lying in bed on his left side. Hunter could hear him softly crying. "Michael?" Hunter walked closer. Michael turned onto his back. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying. They also looked glassy. It hurt Hunter to see Michael like that. Michael turned back onto his side. "Aw, Michael." He went over and sat on the bed. Hunter really didn't know how to start, but he did anyway. "I know what happened."

"How?"

"Ben told me." He put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Look, I know it's hard for you now, but you'll get through this. You got me and Ben to help you... And your friends... Michael, it's not the end of the world."

"Hunter, you're such a good kid. You know that?"

Hunter smiled. "Well, I have my moments."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"When I told Uncle Vic I wouldn't understand what Ben's going through because I wasn't positive... All that changed."

"Well, good news is that now when you and Ben go at it now, you won't need condoms."

Michael smiled. "Funny. Ben said the exact same thing. And besides," he turned over to face Hunter and said, "I don't know if I'm actually positive."

"Well, when do you plan on getting tested?"

"I really don't know. I haven't thought about that. I haven't had _time_ to think about it. It just happened last night."

"Well, if I were you, I'd get tested in a few weeks, just to see if you built up an immunity to it. After exposure, it takes the body a few weeks to build up antibodies."

"Uh–?"

Hunter sighed. "To see if you build up an immunity to the virus."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't worry too much."

"Why not? Hunter," Michael sat up and started yelling, "I might have something in me that could kill me! Really?! _Not_ worry?! Hunter, you have _no_ _idea_ what it's like to have something inside you that could kill you!" He laid back down.

Michael didn't realize what he said. Hunter looked down. "Ouch, dude."

"Oh, Hunter... I'm sorry. I– I didn't realize what I said. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get it. You're frustrated and upset. When Ben gets home, we'll figure out what to do. In the meantime, why don't you go to sleep? You look tired." Michael nodded. He covered up and Hunter patted his shoulder. Before turning and going out, he said, "Night, Michael. Have a good sleep." Michael pulled the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes. As Hunter walked out, he turned around and he smiled. He left the room and shut the door, leaving Michael in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
